Jasmine Valestein
Jasmine Valestein is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. She is the Lieutenant Commander of the 4th division of the Endymion Bureau's military forces. After the Hyperdimension war began, she was deployed to Eden to serve as Yellow Heart's security guard in the event that the GHQ could her. Background Jasmine originally came from the world of Aquiela, a world which was manipulated by Draconians, not unlike earth. Since she was young, Jasmine had undergone much torturous training and was abused as a child due to her family practicing the dark tradition of incest to keep its bloodline pure, which was a practice used to preserve the extraordinary strength and reflexes of the clan. Jasmine was originally supposed to marry her brother. However, her parents considered both Jasmine and her sister, Tatiana to be unworthy of preserving the bloodline. At the age of 14, Jasmine would have been violated by her parents with the disturbed intention of conceiving a new and possibly more suitable daughter, were it not for her brother's murder of them, forever ending the family's dark legacy. However, Fate would not be on their side as the siblings were soon abducted by Draconian and taken onto one of their ships. There, she was forced to watch them torture and murder her brother while conducting experiments on her as part of their Super Soldier program. She was forced to fight the various super soldiers who had also been abducted from their homeworlds and defeated most of them. She had however lost to one of them but not before she managed to take that soldier out. Eventually, the Endymion Bureau's forces stormed their bases and destroyed the equipment that was used to alter the physiology of these individuals. Many of those experimented on were saved and returned to their homeworlds, however, Jasmine chose not to go back and instead, joined the Bureau's military in hopes of preventing the Draconians from conducting such experimentation on others again. Appearance Jasmine has blonde-hair with blue eyes, she is an expert swordswoman with unparalleled beauty, who comes from a famous Swords-Clan (剣の一族, Tsurugi no Ichizoku) designated to serve as guards to Aquielan Royal Family. She carries a typically emotionless expression, and is extremely proud of her own beauty. She is the sister of Tatiana and Makoto. In her Draconian Mutate form, her transformation is she has black and red armor, and her eyes become black and yellow, and her hair becomes red. Her second and final, true transformation gives her red and purple armor, and her eyes become purple and pink and her hair becomes white. Personality & Character Due to her upbringing, Jasmine holds little value in her own life. She is cold and distant, only returning to a happy smile when with her younger sister. Jasmine does not believe she deserves to be alive, for if she thought otherwise it triggers the memory of the attempted rape via her parents, sending her into a uncontrollable paranoid state. She is mainly seen consuming a snack known as Dango, for her it makes her feel normal and can quell her triggered episodes. Overall she is be distant to everyone she comes across for she views herself as only an object to be used until she is no longer needed. Powers and Abilities Jasmine is incredibly skilled in the use of a two-handed sword, and moves with inhuman speed and reflexes. Her talents are entirely physical as she is incapable of learning magic, making her sword therefore her main weapon alongside the dango skewers she collects as a substitute for throwing knives. Jasmine's sword possesses the "God Devouring (神喰い, Kami Kurai)" power a talisman her father placed in her sword, which can cancel out any weapon's power, but with the price being her own life upon invocation. AMS - Advanced Magical System: ''Cherudim'' An AMS is a small magical device that allows it's owner to become enhanced by it's advanced magecraft. When using this, Jasmine dons a white and green combat outfit and her physical parameters are enhanced. The technology is said to be rather "new" as it was first developed five years ago by the Bureau's Science division. Though most of these are equipped with a special type of weapon, hers did not come with one as Jasmine's AMS was one of the earlier models. Even so, she is still very capable due to her already enhanced Physiology. 'Draconian Mutate Form ' When this form is activated, it enhances and augments her fighting ability beyond anything it was previously, giving her a retractable blade on her right arm, and gives her four, whip-like attachments, which can extend to great lengths, from her hair. When Jasmine is transformed to the combat form's full potential, other than that of a simple bracelet, Jasmine loses most, if not all, her control over her body and is filled with a strong, natural desire to fight and destroy. Thus, the draconian mutate form makes her an ultimately pure, killing weapon. Category:Endymion Bureau Members Category:Female Category:Eden Residents